Pet food is typically put in dishes which are placed on the floor thereby allowing the pet to eat or drink. The dish must be cleaned after each use to maintain sanitary conditions. Also, the elderly or physically disabled can experience difficulty in both lowering the dish to the floor and raising the dish from the floor.